Observing a person's gait is often an important clinical step in diagnosing certain types of musculoskeletal and neurological conditions. Proper gait diagnosis may also be valuable in properly fitting a patient with a prosthesis. Currently, gait analysis is largely dependent on the subjective perception of a trained professional. Such manual diagnosis methods may rely on a small set of observable activities and may have inherent inaccuracies, creating the potential for misdiagnosis and the delay of proper treatment. Thus, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for diagnosing the gait of an individual.